Lightning Fang
by Sonixawesome
Summary: Raissaiga the Cubone is abused and belittled by his trainer. He tries his hardest, but always fails. Ultimately, he is cruelly abandoned to fend for himself in Viridian forest. How will this little Cubone survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Lightning Fang**

"Urk... Last Pokemon, eh? Well... Here goes nothing. Fighting time, Raissaiga!" Matsumi yelled, hurling the Pokemon into battle.

"Cubone-Bone!" Raissaiga cried.

"Use Headbutt!" Matsumi exclaimed. "Not like it will do anything, you pitiful Pokemon..." He muttered.

Raissaiga ignored the comment, and launched himself forward for the attack.

"Steelix, Iron Tail." The gym leader of Olivine City, Jasmine, all but whispered.

Raissaiga was thrown aside by the crushing impact. He felt the skull on his head creak with damage. "Bone..."

"Raissaiga, use Bonemerang. Oh wait, you don't know that, you wimp! I don't know, use leer or something."

Raissaiga shed a small tear. "So... That's what I am to Matsumi? Just... Just a wimp? Well... Well... GRAH!" Raissaiga yelled in his mind. He charged again, but was grabbed in a wrap attack. "Urk... NO! I WON'T... I WON'T LET YOU WIN! I'M NOT A WIMP! I'M NOT A WIMP!" He yelled, utter distress pouring from his words. He couldn't fight back. In the end, he was just a sad excuse for a Pokemon. That was what he'd always been, after all. Nothing. He hadn't even been strong enough to escape being captured. He had practically ran straight into it, after all.

He remembered the day as he passed out.

"_Cubone! Get out of here, now! Hide in the den, I'll be back soon!" _His mother had yelled to him, with the same emotions now thickening Raissaiga's tone.

_"No! What's happening, Mama?" _He had asked in his high-pitched young Pokemon voice. His mother had pushed him into the den, using a quick movement to cover the den with rocks. He had heard the alien noises coming from outside. "_Marowak. The Bone Keeper Pokemon. When Marowak evolves from Cubone, it moves on from its mother's death, and becomes far more violent." _What? Raissaiga had thought to himself.

A voice, speaking in the language Raissaiga recognized as English. "Go, Victreebel! Use Vine Whip!"

Raissaiga heard the impact through the wall of rock. "Mama? MAMA! NO!"

"Maro... Maro..." He heard his mother panting.

"Now Victreebel! Razor Leaf!"

A torrent of leaves pushed back the rocks, and Raissaiga barely had time to escape. His mother hadn't been so lucky. She was thrown against the walls of the den, and soon covered by rocks. Raissaiga shook his head. "Mama? Mama, get out of there! Mama, what's happened? MAMA! MAMA!" Raissaiga began to weep.

"Urk... I'm not catching that one... Oh well. GO, POKEBALL!"

Raissaiga turned to the trainer, and the last thing he saw was the capsule object.

Now Raissaiga was once again in the strange environment of the Pokeball. It was quite a while of being in the strange, limbo-like state. Finally, he was out once more. Now he was in a strange area, blanketed by trees. "Bone? Cubone-Bone?" Raissaiga tilted his head, confused.

He was blindsided, and suddenly on the ground. He could hardly breathe. Matsumi kicked him again. "Cu-Cubone... Bone!" Raissaiga coughed, spluttering up blood. "Bone..."

"Return, Raissaiga. For the last time."

He was enveloped in the darkness again. He was still grasping for breath. He spent days in the small area, no food or water. He looked around for the first time, desparate for an escape. He looked to the wall, and saw a button. He pressed it, feeble and barely moving. He was released from the Pokeball, but he was nowhere he had expected to be. Matsumi was nowhere to be seen, and Raissaiga was completely alone. He staggered in the forest for what seemed like an eternity, no food, water, or company.

Deep in this trance-like state, he somehow heard a rustling in the bushes at his left. _What... What is that? Grh... Maybe... Maybe it'll finish me off... _Raissaiga thought to himself.

"Hey? Hey buddy, you are in a FIX. Can you hear me? Hey, I'm talking to you, weird brown thingy! Are you even alive? Come on man, please don't be some kind of ghost. Those things are freaky, man! HELLO!" Raissaiga turned to the voice, and caught sight of something yellow before he passed out.

The next thing he knew, he was sitting in an underground den. He thought at first that he was in his old home in Rock Tunnel, and he nearly exclaimed 'MAMA!' But then he remembered. He looked up at the ceiling. Not the comforting stone of Rock Tunnel, but damp soil.

A yellow creature came to his side. "Hello? Hey, you're awake! We kinda thought you were... You know, kicked the can. We had some Oran berries between us, and they made you a little better, but you didn't move for at least a week. Didn't want to leave you to the Fearow though. You should be glad that you were found by us and not some other people. You'd have just been left out there. But that's not how us Pikachu roll, you know?"

Raissaiga shook his head.

The Pikachu's ears drooped. "Hey, buddy. Cheer up. You know what you need?"

Raissaiga turned to the Pikachu. "What?"

"AH! He speaks! Well, what you need is..."

Two more Pikachu popped up from the ground beside him, and they suddenly struck a pose. The Pikachu in the center had his arms crossed, with his left ear lowered and his right ear was lifted. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes. The Pikachu on the left had his arms pointing to the left, and was mirrored by the Pikachu on the right. "Ka-Chu!" They cried cheerfully.

Raissaiga looked at all of them. The one in the middle's mouth twitched.

"Recognize it?" He whispered.

"Um... No." Raissaiga said softly.

All of them toppled over in disbelief.

"You mean to say... You've never heard of us?"

Raissaiga shook his head.

"But... We're renowned all around Viridian Forest! We're the great siblings, the group known as Triochu!"

Raissaiga thought for a second, then looked back at them and shook his head again.

They sighed, "You ain't from around here, are ya?" The smallest one asked.

Raissaiga shook his head again.

"Hm... Well hey, you won't get very far in Viridian Forest as a loner. Here, I know some people who can get you some connections. Follow me, little dude."

Raissaiga smiled. "That... That might be nice."

_**Introducing, Raissaiga the Cubone! This is based off of an RP I'm in on another site. It's a prologue for the character. There'll be more to come in the future, just you wait! Maybe after his background is done, I'll transcribe the storyline of the RP for you guys. Enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Growing Stronger

Years passed. Raissaiga still struggled with his abandonment, but the Triochu helped cheer him up when he got too upset. He made many friends in Viridian Forest- the Hoothoot that appeared when the sun went down, the Butterfree that patrolled the canopies of the forest.

Raissaiga laid down in the small area beneath the large tree in the frontal area of the forest. He looked up into the sky.

The youngest of the three Pikachu brothers walked into the chamber, tilting his head. "What'cha thinkin' 'bout?" He asked.

Raissaiga looked at the Pikachu, "I was just wondering… Well, do you think there are others like me out there?"

"Others… Like you?" He said.

"Other Pokémon that have been abandoned by their Trainers, I mean. I can't be the only one, can I?" Raissaiga clarified.

Pikachu thought, "Rai- would you mind if I called you Rai?"

Raissaiga chuckled, "Rai… I like that. Lightning. It's short and simple, not as vicious as 'Lightning Fang'. I like it." He smiled

Pikachu nodded, "Okay. Rai, people do bad things. People hurt Pokemon. I'm sure there are more Pokémon that have been left alone. It's sad to think about, but really, what can we do? They're humans, if they want something, they just take it. Then, once they are done with it, they throw it away."

Pikachu laughed a little, but his eyes were clouding, "Me and my brothers, once we knew these eight Spinarak. A lot of our jokes come from them, you know? Real funny guys, they were. Anyways, one day we came to see them, and there were only seven. The eldest had been captured. The rest were all in despair. They would never see their brother again. But they were wrong. One day, a trainer came in. He was using their brother against them, making him battle all of them. None of them could attack him, but he was forced- in fact, forcefully coerced- into battling them. Then, the Trainer caught all of them. Why? He felt like it."

Pikachu started crying.

"That's… That's terrible." Rai shook his head.

"Yeah, it kind of is." Pikachu laughed. He wiped his tears away. "But what could anyone do to stop him? He's a human, and we're just little Pokémon. We're just cute little tools, to break and replace. That's all we are to them, ya know?" Pikachu fell to his knees and sobbed.

Rai nodded, looking up to the sky, "You see that star?" Rai pointed up at a small, blinking light next to the evening star.

Pikachu looked up, seeing what Rai was directing him to, "Yeah. Wha' 'bout it?"

"Where I come from, that's called the Mother Star. It signifies the bond between a mother and a child. In our culture, we believe that no matter how far apart, no matter how long it's been since they've seen each other, a mother and her child will always reunite eventually."

Pikachu tilted his head, "Where's your mother?"

Rai shook his head, "I don't know. But when I leave, I'm going to do two things. First, I'm going to find other abandoned Pokemon. Then, I'm going to find my mother."

Pikachu nodded, "And when will you leave?"

Rai turned to look at the small electric rodent. "When I grow stronger."

Pikachu smiled, "I can help you with that."

**Some deep conversations this chapter, huh? Especially for the youngest member of a travelling circus. Hope you liked this chapter, and stay tuned for the next installment in the story of Lightning Fang!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Spark Within

"What are we doing, Pikachu?" Rai asked.

"We're gonna release your spark!" Pikachu replied, as if Rai was supposed to know what he meant.

"My… Spark?" Rai said.

"Your spark! The electrical power within you!" Pikachu clarified.

"But I'm a ground type! I have no electrical power!" Rai exclaimed.

Pikachu shook his head, "Every Pokemon, no matter what the type, holds some form of electrical energy within them. Here, feel your heartbeat."

Pikachu took Rai's hand, guiding it to the upper left of his chest.

Rai felt a pulse beneath his hand.

"Close your eyes." Pikachu said.

Rai did so, looking into the blackness behind his eyelids.

"Every time you feel that pulse, something is happening within you. Do you know what it is?" Pikachu asked.

Rai thought, remembering something his mother had told him. "It's my heart moving blood through my body."

"How does it do that?" Pikachu pressed him forward.

Rai continued to think, "Well… I was told that part of the heart contracts while the other part expands."

"And how does it do that?" Pikachu continued.

Rai shook his head, not able to draw up the memory, "I don't know."

Pikachu smiled, "There's a little mechanism near your heart. Every beat of your heart is because that mechanism is sending an electric impulse that makes your heart expand and contract. Open your eyes."

Rai did so. "And… And that's my…"

Pikachu nodded, "That's your spark, Rai. An electric Pokémon- or at least, an animal-like electric Pokémon, is just a creature that has learned how to send this pulse to other parts of their body. For Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu, it's the cheeks. For Pokémon like Luxray and Ampharos, it's hair or wool. That's the basic idea."

Rai nodded, starting to get it. "But how would I do that?"

Pikachu smiled, "The heart isn't the only organ that uses electric pulses. The most powerful electric organ-" Pikachu tapped the side of Rai's skull, "is the brain."

Pikachu smiled, "To control your Spark, you just have to focus. Imagine the brain. See the electricity."

Rai closed his eyes again, imagining what Pikachu told him to envision.

Pikachu smiled, "good job, Rai. Now, redirect that electricity. Choose one spot on your body to send it to."

Rai created this new vision in his mind. Pikachu jumped up a bit as a spark of electricity crossed Rai's arm.

"Good, Rai! Very good!" Pikachu exclaimed. "Now intensify it!"

Electricity began to cover Rai's arm. Powerful arcs went from his shoulder to the tips of his fingers, then to the tip of his bone.

"Alright, Rai! Now, release the electricity!" Pikachu said.

A huge bolt of lightning launched from Rai's bone, flying up into the clouds.

Pikachu laughed, "Great job, Rai! That was a Thunderbolt attack! Amazing, that's a very advanced move!"

Rai nodded, falling to one knee. Pikachu held him up, laughing, "It's okay, Rai. All that electricity leaving your body, it's expected that you'd lose energy. Maybe hold back a little bit next time, you can only generate so much electricity."

Rai smiled, "I was always… I was always so weak. Now… Now I can be stronger… I can fight, Pikachu, I can fight!"

Pikachu nodded, "You can, Rai. And you can help. You can help other abandoned Pokémon, and find your mother again! If you get ready now, you can be in Pewter at dusk!"

"Why would I go to Pewter?" Rai asked.

Pikachu smiled, "It's a major city, lots of dark corners for Pokémon that don't want to be found by humans It's the most likely place for abandoned Pokémon."

Rai nodded, "That makes sense. Thank you, Pikachu!"

"No, Rai, thank you. What you're about to do is going to be a major assistance to all Pokémon, abandoned or not. You'll become a legend!"

Rai smiled, and took Pikachu into an embrace. "I won't forget you and your brothers. You saved my life!"

Pikachu nodded, "And you're going to save many more."

Rai looked into Pewter City. He turned back to Viridian forest.

_Can I really do this? How will I find abandoned Pokemon in such a large city?_

Rai shook his head. It wasn't a question of could he do it- he was the only Cubone with the ability to use electric attacks. He had learned Bone Rush, Brick Break, and Swords Dance. No, Rai had to do it. Rai would do it. No more doubts, no more questions.

Rai steeled his courage, and walked into the city as the moon rose into the sky.

**This is where the RP began. Rai will find many abandoned Pokemon, and even make friends with a select few humans. This is where it begins- The Lost Legend!**


End file.
